Night Lights in Nimbasa
by EliteShinobiBeats
Summary: Summary: Ash a 17 year old trainer who has trained for a long time after his travels in Kalos. He has gone back to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos leagues and emerged victorious this time around. Ash has one last league to conquer and thats Unova. Although Ash is achieving his life -long dream he feels empty why is this? AshXElesa
1. Chapter 1

Night Lights in Nimbasa

By: EliteShinobiBeats

Summary: Ash a 17 year old trainer who has trained for a long time after his travels in Kalos. He has gone back to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos leagues and emerged victorious this time around. Ash has one last league to conquer and thats Unova. Although Ash is achieving his life -long dream he feels empty why is this? AshXElesa Rated M Just in Case

Appearances:

Ash: same black hair, his jacket is mostly black but is lined with white around the bottom, the zipper, pockets and hood. he also has similar pants black with 2 white stripes down the side and of course matching shoes, hat and backpack

Elesa: Black and White 2 clothes

(This is what they look like i specify otherwise)

AN: Hey everyone this story idea just popped in my head and i decided to try it. So here is a older, smarter, mature, girl liking AshXElesa in

Night Lights in Nimbasa

chapter 1:

Ash is Back in Unova

Ash Ketchum is on boat headed to Unova once again it has been long time since he has been here. Ash with his ever so lovable partner on his shoulder is on the deck looking towards his destination.

"Well Pikachu we are almost there it been quite awhile since we have been back here hasn't it buddy?"

" Pika-pikachu,"

Then over the horizon Castelia City port became visible and Ash and Pikachu were soon departing off the ship and on to the docks. Ash first headed to the Pokemon Center to make a phone call.

-At a Pokemon Lab Somewhere -

RingRingRing...RingRingRing... Phone Call ... Phone Call

"Oh the phone i wonder who it could be," said Professor Aurea Juniper as she walked over to her computer phone to answer.

*Click*

"Hello Professor Juniper you there?" Ash asked.

"Oh Ash hello its been so long how are you?" Professor Juniper replied

"I'm good how are you Professor?" Ash answered back.

"I'm great i saw you final match in the Kalos League you and pikachu were fantastic in that final battle!" the Professor exclaimed

"Hehehe thanks Professor all my pokemon did great," said Ash sort of embarrassed laugh.

"Oh Ash if you don't mind me asking where are you calling from?" the Professor asked.

"Castelia City Pokemon center, Why you need something?" Ash asked.

"Oh no i was just curious as to what you are up to" the Professor said.

" I was just calling to catch up a bit and tell you I'm here in Unova again to battle in the league," Ash answered.

"Well its nice to know your doing well Ash im sure you want to get going and back to traveling so i won't hold you here," the Professor replied.

"Thanks Professor its nice to know your doing well too ill call again some time Professor bye," Ash said with a wave.

"Bye Ash," the Professor said mimicking Ash's wave.

*click* as the phone hung up

-Back to Ash and Pikachu-

"Well Pikachu I guess we should get going…."

Ash then looked outside the window it was already dark out.

"... in the morning,"

"Pika-pika," Pikachu agreed.

Ash and Pikachu went to nurse Joy to get a place to place to sleep.

-To Ash laying awake in bed-

'I'm achieving my dream yet i feel like something is missing but what is it… *sigh* i'll never figure out what it is but whatever it is must not be important it … atleast i hope it isn't important'

AN: Hey guys i hope you liked this 1st chapter of NIght Lights in Nimbasa please review letting me know what you think of this so far and No this is not replacing Takashi the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki this is just something i wanted to start now. Well bye everyone i hope you all will like this story :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone i finally got a chance to get back to writing my stories I'm so sorry this could not be out sooner but my school work had to get done first :/ so yeah any Chapter 2 of Night Lights in Nimbasa starts… now!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Ash and Pikachu got time kill

and an Interview

-Morning the next day-

As Ash begins to stir as he woke up so did his trusted partner.

"Morning buddy,"

"Pika-pikachu,"

" well buddy where should we head to?"

"Piiii-pikaachu," Pikachu shrugged

" we got a couple months to kill so lets have some fun somewhere but where?"

"Piiiiiiiiii-pika" as Pikachu sits in a thinking pose

"Hmmmmm….. Oh i got it theres the amusement park in Nimbasa city lets go there"

"Piiii-Pikaaachuu" yells in agreement

"alright lets go Pikachu"

as pikachu hops on Ash's shoulder as they walk out of the pokemon center towards route 4 and Nimbasa city.

- In Nimbasa City with a certain supermodel -

- Morning same time as when Ash got up-

"Hmmhmm…" mumbled as Elesa slowly got up and started to be more awake.

"Ahhh morning already" Elesa said as she stretched.

"Ok oh Emolga can you bring me my organizer please."

from outside Elesa's bedroom "Emmmo" as Emolga came gliding into elesa's with a small device that looks like a smart phone.

"Thank you Emolga" Elesa said as she lightly pets her Emolga.

"Now lets see what we what we have to do today," as her organizer turned on with a beep.

'hmm so all i have is an interview with the local news station and then its the rest of the day is free for me to relax a bit sounds nice' so Elesa get dressed (Black and White 2 clothes without the giant coat) and freshened up to go to her interview in an hour.

"Alright lets go Emolga"

"Emo-emmo"

-At the Interview location outside the gym-

"Hi everyone i'm Jessica Thompson* with Nimbasa city gym leader and supermodel Elesa for a special interview for Unova Now, How are you Elesa?"

" Im doing fine how are you Jessica?"

"I'm great so Elesa im loving the new look for this year is that an original design?"

" Aww thanks Jessica yes this an original design i made and im glad it went over so well with everyone," said Elesa with a giggle.

"Well you look great Elesa so how did you become a gym leader?"

"Well I was always interested in pokemon battles and pokemon especially electric type pokemon, I became gym leader when i won a special tournament monotype tournament hosted by Alder himself,"

"That sounds like they must have been tough battles,"

"Yes they were really tough battles but my pokemon really came through for me win i needed them,"

"So Elesa how do you manage such a busy lifestyle with being a gym leader and a model and having time to yourself?"

"Well my modeling doesn't actually take that much time out of the day and there isn't a photo shoot or event everyday so that leaves me time to relax and gym challengers arent here too often either so i get some time off,but there are those days that there is a photo shoot or event and a couple of challengers at the same time so i ask the challengers if they can wait till after the shoot,"

"So challengers are willing to wait and not be pushy about thats great things go better when people aren't pushy"

"I agree"

"So Elesa what do you like to do in your free time,"

"Well sometimes i feel like reading a book or go out for walks around the park with my pokemon, or go to the amusement park and have some fun"

"Alright so Elesa a lot of fans want to know do you have a boyfriend or a secret crush on anyone?"

At this question Elesa began to get a little red in the face "... Ummm no i don't have a boyfriend or secret crush on anyone,"

"Alright I think that wraps up this interview, Elesa thanks so much for doing this,"

"Oh no thank you it was fun i enjoyed being here"

"Well everyone thats it I'm Jessica Thompson on Unova Now signing off,"

-with Elesa at her apartment-

*at Night*

Elesa walks out on her balcony with her Emolga and looks out at the cities shining lights in the darkness of the night 'Hmm hard to believe I never thought about a boyfriend thats probably because no one asked me that before' Elesa thought as she scratched Emolga under the chin and behind the ear.

" Emmo?"

" What was that Emolga?"

"Emmo?"

"Oh no I'm fine just thinking,"

"Emmo-eemo"

*Yawns* "Ahhh I think its time to go to sleep don't you Emolga?"

"Emo"

As Elesa went inside to go to sleep the lights of the Nimbasa city twinkled just like the stars scattered across the night sky.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and yes this going to be continued i have school work that comes first so i can't write all the time. Also I don't own pokemon. I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving :D see you all next time ~ EliteShinobiBeats A.K.A Takashi


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone thank you for the reviews favorites and follows they mean a lot to me also if you want to follow me on twitter you can follow me ESB_Takashi where I'll try to post updates on whether i can write or not. So anyway lets get chapter 3 started

* * *

Chapter 3: Amusement Parks are Fun

-A little ways outside of Nimbasa city-

*Early morning*

*Yawns* "Aghhh morning buddy ," said Ash as he stretched his arms

"Pika-pikachu"

"Well we're almost to Nimbasa city buddy lets get ready and we get going"

"Pika,"

After Ash and Pikachu had ate something and washed up they started on their way to Nimbasa to have a little fun at Nimbasa's well known amusement park

-At the gate to Nimbasa city-

"Ah finally Pikachu we made it Nimbasa city"

"Pika!"

"Lets race to the amusement park and… go!"

and at that Ash and Pikachu dashed off towards the amusement park rushing past the many people of Nimbasa and buildings till they reached the amusement park.

"I WIN! ha take that... huh Pikachu where did you go?" as Ash started looking around for pikachu when he turned he saw Pikachu laughing at the fact Ash thought he won.

"PIKA-PIKA-PIKA-PIKA-PIKACHU"

"Oh come on Pikachu don't laugh," Ash said with a little pout

"Pii-pii-pikachu" *wipes little anime tears*

"Lets just go have some fun ok Pikachu I don't know about you but i want to ride some rides"

"Pika-chu"

And with that Ash and Pikachu ran to every ride that came to there mind ranging from the different roller coasters to the spinning teacup. All the while The Shining Beauty was on her way to enjoy another free day off and go to the park once again today playing some arcade games not seeing our wannabe Pokemon master. Until Elesa decided to ride the ferris wheel before going home.

-At the Ferris wheel-

"Well Pikachu the last ride is the ferris wheel lets go,"

"Pika-pii"

as they walked up to the ferris wheel gate that was when their paths crossed.

"Ehh wait a sec…. Elesa what are you doing here?"

"Oh my Ash I hardly recognized you, you've grown your a little taller than me now"

" I guess I have grown a bit, so do you have a day off or something cause you're here and not at the gym"

"Oh yeah I do have a day off so i thought I'd enjoy a day at the amusement park,"

"Well me and Pikachu are going on the ferris wheel you want to join us?"

"Why I would love to join you on the ferris wheel Ash"

"Awesome lets go" as Ash lead Elesa on to the ferris wheel

once on the ferris they began talking about how Ash defeated champion leagues in the other regions and well everything from favorite music and movies to favorite food and in Elesa's case her modeling career until their time on the ferris wheel was over.

-On the Last Time Around on the Ferris Wheel-

*Ash POV thought*

'Wow what is this feeling I have never felt this way before i just feel at peace and yet my heart is racing is it what I think it is Because I doubt it would ever happen after all she is an amazing model and im just a regular trainer…'

*Elesa POV thought*

'I wonder why he got all quiet all of a sudden hmmm…. he really has grown into good looking young man Wait stop what am I thinking there is no way he likes me that way… although the question now is do I really like him that way I do feel happy when he is here and when I saw him i got really excited and when we were talking it just felt right …. I think have fallen for him.'

Normal POV

"Hey Ash?"

" Huh oh yeah what is it Elesa?"

"Are you ok you got all quiet all of a sudden?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking is all."

"Alright so how long are you staying in Nimbasa?"

"I'm not really sure maybe a couple of days"

"Oh so you will be around for a few days that will be nice"

"Yeah I really like it here"

"Hey maybe if you want to get in some more training you could go to the battle subway talk to Ingo and Emmet and battle them"

"Yeah I may just do that hey maybe you and I can battle again"

*giggle* "Maybe I will have to hold you to that Ash"

"Hehehe yeah so I guess I will see you again soon." not really asking because he knew he would.

"Yes I will see you soon."

as they got off the Ferris to go their separate ways Ash to the Pokemon Center and Elesa to her apartment.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter of NIght Lights in Nimbasa remember to review telling me what you think of the Fanfic so far I like reading the reviews. Also remember follow me on twitter I'm going to start updating my writing on there so follow me at ESB_Takashi ;) see you next time guys later ~ EliteShinobiBeats A.K.A Takashi


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone sorry I took so long i hope you all have been enjoying this story if you review and tell or tweet at me telling me that you like the story or what i can work on to make it better and more enjoyable it would be great :D so remember tweet at me ESB_Takashi and chapter 4 starts now.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Dreaming and Subway

With Ash at the pokemon center

Early morning

*Ash's dream*

*Wedding bells ringing*

"Huh," said Ash as he looked around and saw that he was in a church wearing nice white tuxedo with a light sky blue necktie.

When he looked around he saw those in attendance; his mother Delia Ketchum, professor Oak, Gary, Tracey, Misty, Brock his best man, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie just name a fraction of those at the ceremony.

"Hey don't space out during our wedding Ashy" whispered the one next him and when Ash turned he saw his "Shining Goddess" in the most stunning wedding gown. Elesa's gown was a beautiful white with yellow and sky blue sparkles in the dress and veil she had around her head, the veil was on a thin gold ring with the veil part flowing down just above her jet black long wavy hair.

'W-we-wedding is this a dream well if this a dream i better enjoy it because this will never happen in reality' thought Ash

"Do you Ash Ketchum promise to love, care for and protect Elesa Ariesol* through the good time and the bad times?" said the Priest

"I do," Ash replied.

"And do you Elesa Ariesol* promise to love, care for and protect Ash Ketchum through the good time and the bad times?" the Priest said once again.

"I do," Elesa replied.

"Then you may kiss the bride," the priest announced as Ash and Elesa turned to face each other.

"Elesa," Ash said

"Ash," Elesa responded

and as they were about kiss...

"Piiiiiiikkkkaaaaa- CHUUUUUUUU"

Ash was jolted out of the dream he was enjoying oh so much.

"Ugghh ahhh Pikachu why'd you do that," asked Ash while scratching is back.

" Pika- piii" said rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

"Its ok buddy next time turn down the juice when you wake me up okay that one really hurt,"

"Pika-pika-pii" said pikachu agreeingly.

Soon after Ash was dressed and washed up he and pikachu headed out to the battle subway to find Ingo and Emmet the Subway Bosses of Nimbasa subway.

At the subway main station

Ash had just got into the station looking around he didn't see Ingo or Emmet here so he went up to one of the subway workers to ask "Excuse me sir but I was looking for Ingo and Emmet do you know where I can find them?"

"No I don't know where they are but i can send a radio message to them if you'd like, the worker replied.

"Oh if it's not too much trouble can you send them a message to meet me here please?" Ash asked.

"Sure I can kid no sweat" the worker answered and went to make the radio call to Ingo and Emmet while Ash opted to stand there and wait patiently you see Ash had changed a bit as he is not always getting extremely hyperactive at the thought of a battle or waiting for his gym battle it still irked him but he didn't show it.

One beautiful daydream/ fantasy about Elesa later a train car screeching to a halt woke Ash from his fantasy and thought that would never happen never going happen'. Ingo and Emmet had arrived in a small car powered by none other than Emmet's Eelektross.

"Well well if it isn't Ash how are you young man?" Ingo said while climbing off the train car.

" I'm doing great, how are the both of you doing?" Ash replied shaking hand with the two subway bosses.

" We are doing great so what can we do for you Ash," asked Emmet calmly.

" Hehe well I was wondering if we could battle?" Ash said whilst scratching the back of head.

" Why of course we can Ash follow us we will take you to our favorite battle field," said Ingo gesturing for Ash to follow him on a subway cart after a short while they arrived at central subway roundhouse.

" I thought you said battlefield?" Ash asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

"That I did Ash watch and see," replied Emmet as he started to press several buttons on the controls of the subway car when the roundhouse began to spin and the car they were in began to roll into the holding space for all the subway cars. Ash followed Ingo and Emmet of the car and looked on in awe as the tracks sunk into the platform and was replaced by a battlefield.

Ash picked up his jaw that had hit the floor in amazement in the roundhouse transforming to an incredible battlefield "Amazing!"the Pokemon master wannabe shouted in child-like wonder as he walked to the trainer box.

Just then one of the subway managers walked over to the referee box on the side of the field and said " This will be double battle the battle is over when both of either competitors pokemon are unable to battle do you understand?"

"Yes," said Ash, Ingo, and Emmet in unison.

"Alright then battle…. BEGIN!" shouted the Referee.

"Okay then Eelektross let's get this battle train rolling full speed Go!" Emmet shouted as he motioned for his Eelectric ace (hahaha get it okay not funny :/ ) to move out on to the battlefield. "Eel-elektross!"

"Chandelure lets heat up this battle train FULL ON GO! Chandelure!" as he he threw the pokeball containing his fiery ace on to the field "Chandelure!"

"Wow tough team…. alright I got it GO!..."

Next Time with Night Lights in Nimbasa the battle begins

also Ariesol is made up for the purpose of a last name its original i think


End file.
